Power and data may be provided from one electronic device to another over cables that may include one or more wires, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring electronic devices.
These connector receptacles and connector inserts may have various form factors. For example, a connector receptacle may include a tongue in a recess, where a corresponding connector insert fits in the recess and has an opening that accepts the connector receptacle tongue. In another example, a connector insert may include a tongue or may be formed as a tongue that fits in a connector receptacle. In either of these and other connector configuration a connector tongue is used.
Given the large amounts of data that may be transferred among connected devices, it may be desirable that these connector tongues be capable of supporting high data rates. That is, it may be desirable that these connector tongues provide a high signal quality or signal integrity to allow high speed data transfers between electronic devices.
Some of these electronic devices become tremendously popular. As a result, connectors having these connector tongues may be sold in very large quantities. Therefore, it may be desirable that these connector tongues be readily manufactured.
Users may connect and disconnect these connectors many times during a devices' lifetime. If these connector tongues break or show signs of wear prematurely, it may reduce user satisfaction.
Thus, what is needed are connector tongues that may provide a high signal quality or signal integrity to allow high speed data transfers, may be reliably manufactured, and may be durable and have good wear performance.